From DE 103 43 749 A1 there is known a shaft/hub connecting assembly. The shaft and the hub each comprise an outer shoulder, with the two shoulders, in the inserted condition, being arranged so as to axially adjoin one another. An axial securing element is provided which grips the two shoulders from the outside by plastic deformation.
EP 0 253 968 A1 proposes a fixing assembly between a shaft and a component fixed on said shaft, for instance a toothed gear, by means of a closed securing ring. After the securing ring has been made to contact the component and has engaged an annular groove of the shaft, said securing ring is plastically radially inwardly deformed in partial regions of its circumference. As a result of the plastic deformation, there are produced bulges in the intermediate partial regions, which bulges project from the annular groove and which, at a later stage, permit dismantling, with the securing ring being destroyed.
From DE 197 53 781 C2, there is known a device for clamping and centering two components by means of a spring ring. The spring ring comprises peaks and valleys which form radially and axially resilient regions. The radially resilient regions are used to center the two components relative to one another.
In certain applications, it is difficult to connect a shaft to a hub because, under certain circumstances, the available installation space is limited. At the same time, shaft/hub connecting assemblies in the driveline of a motor vehicle are subject to requirements demanding optimum anti-releasing conditions and a minimum adverse effect on the strength of the components.